Antasma
Antasma is an evil bat king, and the main villain of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. He speaks with an accent similar to a vampire. He has three forms: A bat form, a small form similar to Fawful, and an extremely tall form similar to Cackletta. He also serves as the tutorial boss and the second to last boss of the game. Biography Antasma was originally only a bat, but he consumed a Pi'illo's nightmare and developed a taste for nightmares, consuming more of it until he became a powerful bat king. He stole the Dark Stone, which is a manifestation of nightmares, intending to use it to rule Pi'Illo Island (possibly the entire world). The Pi'illos imprisoned him in the dream world, but he shattered the Dark Stone to pieces, causing its fragments to rain down and turn the Pi'illos to stone. Eventually Antasma returned. He serves at the first boss in the game when Luigi dreams of Mario fighting him. He kidnapped Princess Peach, taking her through a portal into the dream world. Mario and Luigi tried to stop him, but he took her into Dream's Deep. By the time they reached him, Bowser confronted him as well, furious that someone besides him kidnapped Peach. Antasma had intended to use Peach's power, but as Bowser is stronger and evil, he would be a more effective choice, and offered to join forces with Bowser. Bowser initially refused, taunting his accent, but when Antasma offered him power to defeat the Mario Bros., Bowser accepted his offer. Antasma possessed him and fought the Mario Bros., who gained the upper hand until Antasma powered Bowser up allowing him to defeat Mario and Luigi by breathing fire at them. Antasma decided to take over the real world, telling Bowser that he could kidnap Peach at any time once they do. Antasma and Bowser stole the Dream Stone to use its power to take over the world, and took it to Mount Pajamaja. They had Private Goomp play the Dreambeats in an attempt to make Mario and Luigi fall asleep, which also put the inhabitants of Pi'illo Island to sleep so their dreams could power the Dream Stone. Once they got enough power, Antasma and Bowser used it to wish for a castle protected by a barrier. This was Neo Bowser Castle. When Mario and Luigi entered Neo Bowser Castle, Antasma turned into a pillow for Bowser to sleep and power Antasma up. He also opened portals to the dream world for Kamek. Eventually the Mario Bros. confronted Antasma and Bowser, and Bowser betrayed Antasma, saying he (Bowser) doesn't work well with others and calling him an idiot. Antasma decided to fight Dreambert before Bowser, revealing he made a wish to open portals to the dream world at will. Antasma defeated Dreambert, but Mario and Luigi entered the dream world and fought Antasma. With the help of Dreambert, Mario and Dreamy Luigi defeated Antasma, who inflates and explodes, destroying him forever. Battle The first time Antasma is fought is as the tutorial boss, and his only attack is to turn into bats which fly at Mario and do no damage, making him impossible to lose against. The second time Antasma is fought he still has his bat attack, which can do damage. He can also eat orbs resembling Wart's nightmare bubbles called Antasma Munchies and do other attacks. He can chase after Mario shooting rings at him. The easiest way to avoid these is for the rings to go around Mario, then for him to jump when they are about to close. If Mario is hit by a bat and falls asleep, Antasma will chase Mario around in a dream-within-a-dream, shooting purple fireballs until he steps on a platform to "wake up". He can also use the Antasma Munchies to form a shield and heal, which will deactivate if Mario destroys all the Munchies. Antasma can also trap Dreamy Luigi inside one of the Antasma Munchies, which must be destroyed to retrieve him; If he eats Dreamy Luigi his power will increase. He has 4093 HP. Every turn Dreambert will appear and heal some of Mario's HP. Trivia *Antasma is similar in appearance to Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Dark Fawful, and Dark Bowser, who are all main antagonists in the previous Mario & Luigi titles. In addition, Antasma's death is an explosion into purple particles muck like Elder Princess Shroob and Fawful (the latter also expands before exploding), and while the rays of light shine from him the background lights up as it does when Cackletta is destroyed. *Antasma's defeat scene in battle and actual death scene afterward is slightly different from those of usual bosses; Instead of rainbow rays of light and exploding into rainbow stars, the rays of light are black and somewhat darker shades of red, blue, and green, and he explodes into purple stars. Bowser gets a similar defeat scene in battle, although he survives. *His name is derived from the word "Phantasma", meaning "specter" or "ghost". *Antasma is similar to vampires, particularly Count Dracula. In some translations he is even a count instead of a king. *Antasma is the first main villain of the Mario & Luigi series to be directly destroyed by the Mario Bros. since Princess Shroob in Partners in Time. Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Dream Team characters Category:Dream Team bosses Category:Peach kidnappers Category:Deceased Category:Bats Category:Bosses Category:Presumed deceased